


it is all the fault of fanfictions

by gruffalo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gruffalo/pseuds/gruffalo
Summary: Ian starts to read stories on fanfiction and now he can't stop thinking about his best friend JR





	it is all the fault of fanfictions

**Author's Note:**

> Again english is not my first language so don't be too hard on me ;)  
> Feel free to comment, I would really appreciate it

Ian couldn’t remember why he was reading this but he just couldn’t stop. He was doing this for nearly a month already never telling anybody, especially not his best friend JR. It started after another fan mentioned fanfiction and he was just so curios what all his fans could find so fascinating about these fictional stories that he searched for some and soon found some. Many, to be honest. Especially about his and JR’s Characters. Peter Hale and Chris Argent. In the beginning he was really confused what the fans could find so appealing about these two together but after reading some of the stories he got it. These two definitely had chemistry. And he was ashamed that he got aroused by almost every story that he found about them. The first time that he jerked off to one of the stories, he was so surprised and ashamed that he didn’t visit the page for two days. But after this time he couldn’t help it anymore. So here he was, sitting in front of his laptop with another pornographic story opened and slowly stroking his hard cock while picturing himself, JR and all the other cast members actually filming the story. And like most of the other stories Peter and Chris had a super hot sex scene and he found himself thinking about how it would feel if JR would do to him, what Chris was doing to Peter. How it would feel to kiss him, how JR’s Beard would feel. Ian never kissed a man before, was never interested in it but something about the idea of kissing his best friend made his cock twitch. He knew how JR’s hands felt on his body because his friend often touched him. Touched his arm, his face, sometimes even pinching his nipples to nettle him or just pulling him into a hug. He had never had a problem with JR’s affectionate personality but right know it was the thinking about those touches that had him coming. Hard! He cleaned himself before reaching for his phone.

He had a new message from JR: Still time to meet up on Saturday? Was his simple question and after a couple of seconds Ian agreed. That night he dreamed about bright blue eyes and strong hands on his body. When he woke up he found his cock hard and aching from this dream and without thinking about it, he found himself in his shower, hand wrapped around his dick and again thinking of his best friend while jerking off.

On Saturday JR arrived, as usually, a little late but then pulled Ian in a tight hug. Because of JR’s smell and the feel of his body pressed against his own, Ian needed a lot of concentration to not get a boner right there and then. He was so screwed! All the usual little touches during their Q&A had Ian’s Blood rushing south and by the end of it he was half hard in his pants. And _of course_ JR had to notice!

“So who are you thinking about that you have this reaction, mhm Bobo? New girl?” JR asked, his mouth close to Ian’s ear, his right arm laying over the younger mans shoulder and his left arm on his chest and Ian couldn’t stop the shiver going through his body and _of course_ JR noticed that as well.

“Now that is interesting.” He whispered into Ian’s ear, than sucking on his earlobe. The younger man went completely stiff not knowing what was happening.

“So when I do this” JR kissed his neck “and this” his hand wandering over Ian’s chest and pinching his nipple, worming a small moan from Ian “I’m adding to this.” This time pressing his palm on the other mans crotch.

“Fuck, JR! Why are you doing this?” he questioned still unable to move.

”Because I wanted to do that” he kissed Ian’s neck again “for a long time but I thought it was one sided.” His hands moving over the younger mans back all the way down to his ass and squeezing it. “God you don’t know how often I was thinking about your perfect ass. But if you don’t start to do something, I’m going to think that this is still one sided, even though your body is telling me something else.” He pressed their hips together and they both were moaning. That seemed to send new life into Ian’s body because his hands started to wander over JR’s shoulders, his back, his ass, his chest and their mouths found each other. In the beginning it was a tender, soft kiss but was soon gaining some passion. Ian was quickly freed from his shirt by JR who broke the kiss to kiss, suck, lick and bite his way all over the newly exposed skin. Ian dragged JR with him to his bedroom where he laid down pulling the older man on top of him. JR pulled his own shirt off before fully climbing on top of the other man and pressing their lips together again. He noticed that Ian was still a little shy to touch him so he grabbed one of Bobo’s hands to put it on his body signalling him that it was okay to touch him. “You’ve never been with a man before have you?” JR asked suddenly realising why the other man was so reserved. Ian shook his head.

“You?”

“A couple of times. Just relax and let me take care of you.” JR answered than kissing him again while his hands where moving over Ian’s body. The older man kissed his way over the younger ones neck to his ear, sucking on his earlobe again, then over his shoulders to his chest biting down on one nipple before licking over it to apologize. He kissed his way over Ian’s muscles further down until arriving at his waistband. He looked up to see that Ian had his head thrown back and eyes closed.

“God you’re so beautiful Bobo.” He said then letting his fingertips slide under the waistband teasingly, earning him a moan from the other man. JR smiled before opening Ian’s Jeans and sliding them down, pressing kisses to his legs when he came back up. He quickly got rid of his own painfully tight pants before returning to worship Ian’s body worming out moan after moan without even touching the only in boxers covered cock in front of him. JR entangled Ian in another passionate kiss, then whispering against his lips“Look what you’re doing to me Bobo.” and pressing his hip against Ian’s, moaning loudly when his hard cock touched the younger mans, only separated through their underwear. JR was grinding against Ian over and over again, silencing him with a kiss. Finally JR freed them both of their last clothes licking over Ian’s length, then sucking it into his mouth completely, swallowing him down.

“Fuck!” Bobo screamed out and JR just continued working Ian’s cock, circling his tongue over the top before sucking it completely back in. After a while he added his hands to Ian’s balls which had the younger man crying out in pleasure.

“JR! I’m- I’m gonna come!” Ian cried out but JR just kept sucking his cock and when Ian came in his mouth he swallowed it all down and licking Ian’s cock clean before lifting his head, smiling up at Ian who tried to get his breathing back under control. But before Ian could get to that, JR lowered his head again, this time licking over the man’s entrance, earning another loud moan. He slowly pushed his tongue inside, fucking him with it. After a while he replaced it with one of his fingers, looking for Ian’s Prostate. When he found it, he brushed his finger over it enjoying the whimpering mess that Ian was underneath him. He did it again and watched with astonishment how Ian’s dick tried to get hard again already.

“Feels good doesn’t it?” he asked the younger man who nodded eagerly.

“Please tell me you have lube here somewhere.” JR asked his own cock painfully hard and leaking precome. Ian nodded and pointed to his nightstand. JR grabbed the lube and a condom out of the drawer and pressed some of the lube on his fingers, working two, then three inside Ian whose dick was fully hard again. As soon as Ian was opened up enough, JR pulled the condom over his own cock, spread some lube on it and slowly pressed inside. When he was completely in, he stopped for a minute so Ian could get used to the feeling.

“Please” Ian cried out.

“Please what Bobo.” JR answered with a smirk.

“Move, please.” Ian answered and JR more than gladly did so. He started slow but got faster and harder with every stroke. He hit Ian’s Prostate with each stroke and he could tell that the younger man was close to his second orgasm for the night. He was close himself so he put his hands around Ian’s cock stroking him in the same rhythm he was sliding in and out of him. With a final moan JR emptied himself in the condom and Ian spilled himself between them, covering both their bodies with his cum. JR collapsed on top of Ian breathing heavily.

“That was incredible.” Ian panted out after JR rolled next to him, pulling him close.

“ _You_ are incredible Bobo” JR whispered in his ear before kissing him again. “God I wanted this to happen since I first met you.” JR confessed just to look into a confused face.

“What do you mean?”

“I know that I’m attracted to both men and women since I’m a teenager but I never had feelings for another man until I met you. But I never thought that I had a chance so I reached out for you on a different level. I made sure to spend as much time with you as I could get even if it was just as friends. Why do you think I kept touching you so often? I mean I know that I’m flirting with a lot of people but did you ever see me reaching out for them as often as I did to you? Touching them in the way that I touch you? I’m sorry if I took you by surprise but I need you to know, that this, that you weren’t just a quick fuck for me. I can understand if you don’t want to see me ever again even if I hope that that is not going to happen. I’m just okay to take whatever you’re willing to give: Friendship, Sex, Relationship or whatever.” After a while where nobody said anything Ian finally found his words again.

“Are you saying that you want a relationship with me? That you love me?”

“God yes I love you Bobo and I couldn’t think of anything that I would like more than to be in a relationship with you.” JR answered. “But I understand if that is not what you want.” He added after Ian wasn’t answering for a long time.

He was just about to stand up, when he heard Ian’s voice: “I don’t know what is happening to me especially why so suddenly but I do know that I spent the last month thinking about you all the time and have my body reacting to it. And I know that that just now was properly the best sex in my life and I think I would like to discover more what there is between us, if it’s just attraction or deeper feelings.” He finally answered.

“I can definitely work with that.” JR said with a smirk kissing him again.

 

Its two months later that they accidently publish their relationship and until this day it had definitely become a real, loving relationship. Ian is sitting at his kitchen table enjoying his coffee and just going live on his Instagram when he can hear JR’s voice behind him saying: “I thought you were gonna join me in the shower.” And just when he finished his sentence he entered the room behind his boyfriend with only a towel wrapped around his waist in perfect sight for everybody watching the live stream. And you can see the exact moment that he realises that he just outed them and Ian is just staring at him shocked and with fear in his eyes how everybody is going to react. But JR quickly recovers, smiling at Ian and the camera.

“Well I guess it’s out than. We’re together.” He stated before pulling a surprised Ian in a deep kiss.

When JR pulled back with a smirk he said: “We should either turn that off or stop right now.” And without even hesitating Ian switched his phone off, kissing his boyfriend again. Ian stands up, pressing JR against the table and moving his hands over his boyfriend’s sixpack, one thing that he just can’t stop doing since they’re together. He quickly undoes the knot holding the towel on JR’s waist, so that the older man is now completely naked between himself and the kitchen table.

“Mhm it’s not fair that you’re still fully dressed while I’m naked.” JR says against Ian’s lips between two heated kisses.

“Than do something about it!” Ian simply demanded and before he could really realise what was happening, JR had him pinned against the kitchen counter, completely undressed as well. He lifted Ian on said counter and he was happy to see, that the new lube that they bought the day before was still standing on said counter. He planted kisses on Ian’s neck and shoulders while spreading some lube on Ian’s entrance and pushing one finger inside, earning a loud moan from his boyfriend. He added another finger after a while and continued to fuck him with his fingers, then he stroke over the younger mans Prostate which made Ian cry out in pleasure. He repeats this action for a couple times before replacing his fingers with his cock, filling the younger man completely. He fucks him hard and fast until he spills himself deep inside Ian and Ian between them. After cleaning themselves and getting dressed, they sit down at the table both with a mug of coffee in their hands. Ian logs himself back on his Instagram account to read the reactions to the video. JR right next to him so that he could see them as well. And they were happy to see that over 90% of the comments were positive and encouraging. And then there were quite a few complementing JR’s body and Ian couldn’t agree more.

 

It’s a couple of days later that they first going to face their co-stars as a couple. They had gotten a lot of encouraging text from them but it was still a little strange. It was the birthday party of Tyler Hoechlin so all of their friends from Teen Wolf would be there along with some other people. A lot of other people because Tyler’s party’s were always big. Ian was glad that they were both able to make it because he didn’t fancy meeting all their curios looks on his own. But turned out that he was worried for nothing. As soon as they entered the house, their fingers entangled together, everybody congratulated them and Ian couldn’t help it but kiss his boyfriend happily.

 

When they went to their first convention as a couple a week later they were both a little nervous.

“I bet they’ll all want to talk about you two.” Holland joked and Posey agreed with her.

“Hopefully not, I mean there isn’t really a lot to talk about.” Ian replied.

Before they could deepen their conversation the first names were called out, signalising that it was time to go outside. JR gave him an encouraging kiss when his named was called out and he masked his nervousness with a smile and stepped on the stage. When JR came out right behind him, which meant that they were going to sit next to each other, he wasn’t sure if he was glad about that or not. But he had not much time to think about it. JR pulled one by one of the others in a little hug like Ian had done right before him and when he got to his boyfriend he seemed to sense that Ian wasn’t sure what to do, so he kissed him again. The crowd went wild and their co-stars applauded as well. Even though it was just a quick kiss all insecurity left Ian’s body and he faced the fans, this time with a real smile.

And the panel seamed to go well with mostly congratulations towards the couple instead of questions but of course they wouldn’t get away this easy! Until this one young woman shamelessly asked the one question that a lot of people were probably thinking about but were to afraid to actually ask them: “How's the sex?” she just asked as if this was the most normal think to do. Ian, who had just drunk a sip of water, choked on the water and spit it back out.

And _of course_ JR had to answer just as shameless: “With Bobo? The best I ever had!” he confessed grinning while Ian just covered his face with his hands to hide his reddened cheeks.

“Why do you always have to be like this?” Ian asked his boyfriend, his face still a little covered with his hands.

“What? It’s not like I’m giving away any details or anything. I’m just saying that I never had better sex and probably never as much as well but...”JR rumbled before Ian could interrupt him: “Oh God! How can I get you to shut up?” JR just smirked and said: “Well you know how to shut me up but we probably shouldn’t do that in public...” and really everybody in the room was laughing and even Ian couldn’t keep himself from smiling a little bit.

“Why am I in a relationship with you again?” he questioned but wasn’t really serious about it.

“Because you love me.” JR boldly answered.

“Yeah, that I do.” Ian responded and the two were just smiling at each other until Holland started a “Kiss, kiss, kiss” chanting and everyone joined in. JR and Ian both glared at the audience before returning their glance at each other. Ian leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend and this time it was a deeper kiss than the one in the beginning until JR pulled back.

“We shouldn’t continue this here otherwise they might actually witness how you shut me up.” He joked and Ian laughed.

Ian smiled at JR again and he was happy. Completely and truly happy.


End file.
